What He Loves Most
by thunderqueenlyn
Summary: Ever wondered what Magnus and Alec love about each other? A one-shot from my original fic, rated T for safety.


**Just a one-shot about Alec and Magnus' first real conversation as a married couple, and a tree branch from my original fic: **

**The Aftermath. (Here's the link if you guys want to check it out: s/10453237/1/The-Aftermath )**

* * *

What He Loves Most

Fortunately for Alec he had this amazing talent of waking up earlier than his warlock lover and today was no exception. Yesterday's events must have really worn Magnus out because right now all he was and his greatness was reduced to a skinny, and almost innocent looking, body sprawled across the the canopy bed. Alec reached out his hand and ran a finger down Magnus' face while carefully removing a stray lock of hair in the process. By the Angel, he loved moments like this, moments when can just look at his husband and adore him without anyone-especially the warlock himself, making comments or retorting. He leaned in closer so that now his face was only inches away from the warlock's and without a moment's hesitation, planted a small peck on his lips. He pulled away instantly when Magnus flinched and, slowly cursing the sun for being so bright, opened his eyes and revealed those gold-green eyes Alec loved.

"Hmmm? For a moment there I might just think you were raping me." Magnus rolled over to his side to face Alec then propped himself on his elbows to get closer to the other and with another movement, he was able to place himself strategically on top of Alec with only his arms for support. "Now, where were we?"

"Magnus wai-" Their lips crashed and for a second Alec thought he was still dreaming, it was way too early for Magnus to be 'up and about'. Yet no matter how blurry his mind processed his thoughts, it has always sent the right actions to the right body parts. His hands found their way around Magnus' neck to pull him closer into the kiss and his legs carefully tangled themselves around the other's. The kiss progressed from a simple morning kiss to a 'I-want-to-kiss-you-till-you-can't-breathe' type of kiss and Alec was an expert, thanks to some practice, at rationing what was left of his oxygen reserves and when he finally ran out of breath, he pushed Magnus off lightly which earned him a soft groan. Magnus on the other hand was nowhere near breathless and was still trying to control himself when it came to kissing Alec, he totally loses control and there was this one time Alec had to tug at his hair and pinch his arm just to signal that he can't breathe anymore. When he noticed that Alec was able to suck in a breath he dived right back and kissed him again, this time a bit gentler. Expertly, Magnus parted Alec's lips and when their tongues met he fought for dominance, which was given to him. Magnus' hand found its way to Alec's shoulder then chest and finally stopping at the abdomen to draw little invisible circles with his index finger.

"Good morning my dear Alexander." And with slightest of motions, Magnus placed another kiss at Alec's lips before he got up. Alec gazed at Magnus, who was standing in front of him and was still wearing those ridiculous pajama bottoms , and couldn't help but smile as he found his was slipping on a shirt, which just so happens to be black, he yanked out from the cabinet. He followed Magnus to the kitchen and wasn't the slightest bit amazed when he was greeted with eggs, pancake, bacon and a cup of green tea, his husband is a warlock meaning he could just make anything appear and disappear with a flick of his hands and blue sparks. Magnus, who was now wearing the skinniest jeans Alec has ever seen and a gray pull over, smirked at Alec, who was still wearing his boxers and a shirt. "Darling, you don't have to get so provocative around me you know that? One of these days, I might not just be able to hold myself and jump at you."

"Magnus!" Alec's cheeks blushed crimson at the warlock's comment. Sure he and Magnus fooled around sometimes, but they never really did it, and very rarely did Magnus comment about the 'physical' aspect of their relationship. He found himself sitting beside Magnus while staring at his own reflection on his cup of tea. "But I, uh, I do have one question, " the warlock paused at devouring his eggs and looked up at Alec "I uh, um, why is it that you, you, uh, you know."

A smile crept up at Magnus face, this was going to be interesting, teasingly interesting, "I know what?" he said, obviously torturing Alec to speak for himself.

"Damn it Magnus, you know very well what I'm talking about." The words didn't come out as angry as Alec thought it would, instead it made him sound like this clueless little boy afraid to ask questions about puberty.

"No, I don't sweetie, and if you don't tell me I will never know." Magnus grinned and then continued his little affair with his breakfast. Chairman Meow, probably smelling the good food, purred under the warlock's feet and then, deciding that the warlock could care less, moved towards Alec and started sliding himself in between Alec's feet. Noticing the little feline begging for attention, Alec nudged the little cat towards the other side of the room where his little red cat bowl brimmed with milk. He purred a thank you and, like his master, he devoured his treat. Alec, on the other hand looked as if he were going to burst out of embarrassment at any time.

Alec gripped the table harder as if it would help him blurt out the words he needed to say, but only mumbled the words in a way nobody could understand no matter how skilled they were. This was again one of his amazing talents: saying one sentence in such a mumbled fast way that it seems as if it were just one word said by a baby who can't say anything. Magnus coughed a bit as he sipped his coffee and righted himself as he faced Alec. "Alec, I will not understand what it is you want to say if you keep on eating your words. If I am correct you do Shadowhunters have this Speech rune and it would not hurt if you could ju-"

"I just wanted to know why you love me." A soft chuckle escaped Magnus' lips and was immediately rewarded with a jab from the Shadowhunter, who was blushing again.

"Oh darling, you are just adorable!" Magnus got up from his chair and positioned himself behind Alec as he draped his long slender arms around his shoulders.

"Mags, Chairman Meow is adorable, so are hamsters and ducklings, but I" He sighed as his hands found Magnus', "I am a Shadowhunter, I am not adorable." Alec stood up and faced Magnus while letting his hands find their way around the taller man's hips. It took him a moment to control the colors rushing into his cheeks and the moment he was sure he was back to being pale he looked Magnus straight in the eyes, his gold-green cat-eyes, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now please, tell me."

Magnus sighed and ran his hands on Alec face. "Very well then," carefully he picked up a stray lock of black hair and patted it neatly on his lover's head, "Alexander, the reason why I love you is because you are absolutely adorable, more adorable than the Chairman, hamsters, bunnies, heavenly sunrise, those blasted spring pink flowers and even ducklings." Alec pressed his face on Magnus' chest and listened to his heart's soft steady beat. "I am desperately in love with you Alexander Lightwood and I don't think my eternity is a long enough time to enumerate the countless reasons why I am desperately in love with you." Feeling the urge to touch Alec, Magnus tangled his hands with Alec's black silky hair and rested his head on Alec's while carefully taking in the familiar scent of sandalwood from his Shadowhunter. "I love you sweetie, because you are you."

Alec pushed away slightly so that now he was looking up at Magnus and marveled at his husband, his angular face, gold cat-eyes, week-old stubble on his chin, faint glitter-blue eyeliner and a grin forming at his lips. He smiled in response and when he started to lean up and kiss him, the warlock stopped him in his tracks with a single finger.

"Now, my dear darling, I have done my part. It's time you did yours. Why on the Angel do you love me, except for the fact that I am rather irresistibly sexy."

Alec pulled away and led Magnus into the living room, which was now decorated to give off a 'warm, vibrant yet modern' feel. The Shadowhunter landed on the white leather couch and Magnus decided it was better to lie down with Alec's head a pillow while his feet dangled off the edge. Alec reached for Magnus' chest as he felt that forever rhythmic beat of his lover's heart.

"Do you remember our first date Mags?"

"Yes, I do. I almost died of embarrassment."

"Okay, well I knew then that I felt something different," Alec smiled shyly as a blush crept up his cheeks, "All those memories, I treasure them no matter how ridiculous they were and I do it because you were in them. That night I've never felt so noticed, I was always that someone who's Jace's _parabatai_, that someone who's Izzy's brother or that someone who's gay, but you made me feel like I was Alec, nobody's someone but my own. You made me feel special and nobody's ever done that before." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Magnus forehead. It was not like the other kisses Alec gave him, it did not make him run with green thoughts or make him want to pin the Shawdohunter down but it made him feel like he was this teenage boy stuck in love. "Plus, you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn, that's a huge plus when I'm introducing you."

"You're such a kid Alexander." The warlock closed his eyes and tsked sarcastically.

"And you love it."

* * *

**So how was it? I'll have you know I was trying to squeeze my brain for anything. All my ideas managed to hide inside my silly excuse for a brain. But I do hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review! Oh and by the way, if you're reading The Aftermath, I'm still working on the chapter and my brain is about to abandon me. Hahaha**

**With lots of love and glitter,**

**Thunderqueen**


End file.
